Friends Till the End
by JackietheRipper7
Summary: This is my first story on fanfiction, i accept any good comments and constuctive critizism. The story is about how the elements of harmony came to be and how celestia and luna grew up. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Friends Till the End**

**Chapter 1**

Once upon a time, in the land of Equestria, there lived a group of six friends. Now know what you are thinking, "What is Equestria?", "Who are these friends?", and, "why am I reading this?" Well I will answer those questions in this chapter.

Equestria is a magical land of talking ponies…confused? I thought so. Anyway this land of magical talking ponies is full of other strange creatures like, dragons, hydras, and other mythical creatures. The country is divided up into many towns, Ponyville, Canterlot, Fillydephia, and many others. But the whole land is ruled by an even more powerful being, Princess Celestia, a tall, white pony, with a celestial mane, wings like a pegasus, and a unicorn horn. She is the ruler of this land because she posses the power to lift the sun and the moon over the land, but that is only one of her many powers. She also has a younger sister named Luna, who looks like her sister, except shorter, purple black fur, and a starry night mane, she has been put in charge of bringing night time to Equestria. Together they rule Equestria with love and tolerance.

The six friends are Ionic Storm, Silver Dagger, Flux, Camellia, Lemon Squeeze, and Black Star. Ionic Storm is a grey alicorn (a unicorn pegasus), with a black-red striped mane and he has a cloud with a red lightning bolt for a cutie mark. Silver Dagger is a purple alicorn, with a dark purple-light blue striped mane and she has a Dagger for her cutie mark. Flux is a yellow Earth pony (regular pony) with a purple grey striped mane and her cutie mark is an hourglass. Camellia is an orange pegasus with a blue mane and she has a white flower for a cutie mark. Lemon Squeeze is a white unicorn with a yellow mane and her cutie mark is a lemon. And finally Black Star is a green Earth pony, with a curly dark green mane and a black star for her cutie mark.

And know to answer your last question. "Why am I reading this?" Because these six ponies are about to go on an adventure that could save Equestria or destroy it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I was a dark and dreary night at the castle in Canterlot and the King and Queen were in a hurry.

"Hurry, we have to get them to Ionic's house before we go!" said a tall black alicorn with a white flowing mane.

"I know I'm running as fast as I can!" said a tall white alicorn with a flaming mane, as she got Celestia and Luna out of bed.

"We can't have them stay here it is too dangerous."

"I know but I am going to miss them." She said sobbing

"Don't worry they will be safe with our advisor I'm sure." He said comforting her.

They then put Celestia and Luna on their backs and flew over Canterlot to a large house on the edge of the city. Then they landed at the door and knock violently.

"Hello? Ionic? Are you home?" They yelled.

"Hold on I'm coming," said Ionic coming to the door. "Yes? Oh! Hello your majesties, what brings you here?"

"We need to ask a favor," said the Queen. "We need you to take care of our daughters, Celestia and Luna."

A shock of surprise went up Ionic's mane when he heard this. "Um why do you want me to take care of the princesses?" He said.

"We have some business to attend to," said the King. "This will require us to be away for some time. But we can't explain right now."

"Well then of course I'll do it, I would never turn away from a friend. Especially the two ponies that helped me discover my cutie mark." said Ionic.

"I knew we could count on you." said the Queen.

Then they took the fillies to Ionic's spare bed and laid them down.

"Where are you going Daddy?" asked Luna.

"Yeah Mommy where are you going?" asked Celestia.

"We need to go away for awhile, but don't worry your best friend Ionic is going to take good care of you two." said the Queen.

The two fillies looked at Ionic with excitement in their eyes.

"YAY!" yelled the two fillies.

Even though the fillies were royalty nobody in Canterlot knew who they were or that they existed, meaning the only friend they had was the royal advisor, Ionic.

"But right now it's time for bed." said the King, as he kissed the fillies goodnight and in and instant they fell asleep.

"Please take good care of them." said the Queen.

"I pinkie promise," said Ionic. "Cross my heart hope to fly stick a cupcake in my in my eye."

They then smiled as they flew off, away from Canterlot.

"I wonder what business they had to attend to?" Ionic thought.

**One Night Later.**

After the night had past, it was time to run Ionic's errands for the day.

"Celestia! Luna! Would you like to come with me to the market today?" yelled Ionic.

"Yes please." said the fillies.

_This will be a chance for the fillies to make some real friends. _Ionic thought.

And so Ionic took them to the best market place in all of Equestria, "The Royal Market."

"What are we looking for Ionic?" asked Luna.

"A couple of things, first we need a rare spell book at the library."

As they walked into the library they saw a blue earth pony with a book for a cutie mark, stacking books up on shelves.

"Excuse me, could you tell me where you keep your spell books?" Ionic asked the pony.

She turned around and said as she pointed to a shelf of books. "Oh those are in row 9, right over there."

"Thank you very much." He replied.

So they walked over to the shelf, looking very closely to find this rare spell book.

"Oh here it is Ionic!" yelled Celestia.

"Shh, Celestia we are in a library." whispered Ionic.

But just when Ionic was about to pick up the book, a unicorn had already levitated the book off the shelf.

"Hey, that's our book, we saw it first!" yelled Luna.

"Shh, Luna we are still in a library." Ionic said.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, you see my friend Grimmy needs this for this spell she is trying to perfect." said the pony.

"Oh, well I have a spell that I have to learn to fix the hole in the castle ballroom." said Ionic.

The pony sadly sighed and looked at the ground.

"What spell is your friend trying to perfect?" He asked.

"The teleportation spell." She replied.

"Oh I know that spell, if you want I can come by with the book and give her some pointers."

"That would be really helpful, thank you!"

"Could I have your address?"

The pony's face turned red for a moment. "Umm, yeah sure, I don't have any paper on me, could we just walk there?"

"But of course," said Ionic. "Oh I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Ionic Storm, and these fillies are Celestia, and Luna."

"Hi." said the fillies.

"Hello, my name is Silver Dagger."

Ionic looked puzzled for a minute. "Have we ever met?" he asked.

"I-I don't think so," She replied, dropping the book. "Oops."

"I'll get that." said Ionic and Storm together.

As they reached for the book they looked into each other's eyes and their faces blushed for awhile until Dagger put the book in her backpack.

"Oooooo," said Celestia and Luna. "Ionic has a crush!"

"Shh," said Ionic. "We are still in a library."

"Is that the only reason why we should be quieter." said Luna, with a smirk.

Ionic face turned red. "Of course it is."

"Uh-huh." said Celestia sarcastically.

After they checked the book out they began to walk down toward Dagger's house. While on the way they saw two Earth ponies arguing really loudly on the other side of the street.

"Honestly Black Star, we don't have time to make a slow-cooked meal, the council member will be here any minute." said the yellow pony.

"Oh Flux, what are you so worried about?" said the green pony. "It's just another order, we have been working in this restaurant for 3 years and we have never had a disappointed customer, so just relax."

Ionic and Dagger looked at each other and their group walked over to the two feuding ponies.

"Is there a problem?" asked Ionic.

"Of course there is," yelled the Flux. "We have to prepare a meal for council member, Top Hat, and we have no idea what he would like."

"Its fine we'll just make him one of our signature dishes and I'm sure he will love it." Black Star said with a smile.

"Did you say Top Hat?" asked Ionic.

"Yes! Do you know him?" asked Flux.

"Actually yes, he has a pretty strong sweet tooth."

"Oh we could make him our famous, _Chocolate Cupcake._" Said Black Star said in really loud all powerful voice which seem to get a laugh out of the group.

"What are your names?" asked Flux.

"I'm Ionic Storm."

"I'm Silver Dagger."

"I'm Celestia!"

"And I'm Luna!"

"Well nice to meet you all, I'm Flux and this is my partner Black Star, sorry we can't chat right now we have an _All Powerful Cupcake to Make." _And then they disappeared into the restaurant.

"He he they are funny." Luna said.

"Yeah what a pair, right?" joked Ionic.

After a good laugh they left the restaurant and continued their walk. Until passed by a lemon tree farm called "Sour Patch".

"Oh I needed to pick up lemonade for the party at the castle," Ionic said. "You mind if stop here for a few seconds?"

"Sure." Dagger said.

They walked into the farm and saw a white unicorn and an orange pegasus talking at the counter.

"So is it ok if I can come here periodically to meditate in your lemon patch, man?" the orange pony asked.

"Okay Camellia, but I don't want you taking any of my lemons, and my name isn't "man" it's Lemon Squeeze."

"Okay, um, Lemon Squeeze."

"Oh customers, I will be with you in a minute, I have to read this letter first," Lemon Squeeze said as she levitated the letter. "Oh no, this is terrible, this is awful."

"Is something wrong?" Celestia asked.

"Yes, I have a huge lemonade order for the castle of Canterlot, but I have no time to deliver it!" Lemon said frantically.

"Actually, I'm the one who is supposed to pick up the lemonade and take it to the castle, it seems you are confused." Ionic said.

"Oh right, sorry." Lemon said.

"But I don't have enough room to carry it all." Ionic said.

"Don't worry, Man, I got you covered," Camellia said bringing over the cart she had been pulling "I have enough room on my cart for your lemonade, and I will deliver it for you too."

"That's very generous of you, thanks." Ionic said.

So after they loaded the lemonade up they headed to Dagger's. Finally they got there and the house was a bit strange at first.

"Um, you live in a cloud house?" asked Ionic.

"Yeeeeup." Dagger said.

"But, you're a unicorn."

"Oh, uhhhh, not really."

"Huh?"

Dagger then washed off paint from her sides and revealed wings.

"You're an alicorn?" Luna asked in surprise.

"Yes actually." Dagger said with a blushed face.

"Why are you hiding it?" Ionic asked.

"I'll tell you later, but right now can you teach my friend?" Dagger asked.

"Alright, let's go." Ionic agreed.

After many, many hours of training it was time to leave for home.

"I have a favor to ask," Ionic said.

"Yes?" Dagger asked.

"I have this party at the castle I need to go to tomorrow, could you filly-sit the two while I am gone? They seem to really like you."

"Of course I will."

"Thank you very much."

Then Ionic, Celestia, and Luna went back home and went to bed.

"Goodnight my little ponies." Ionic said with a kiss to their heads.

"Goodnight Ionic," They replied. "Did we make a lot of friends today?"

"I think we did."

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The Next Day**

"Wake up! Wake up! Ionic it's time to get up!" yelled the two fillies, as they jumped on Ionic's bed.

"Ugh, alright, alright I'm up." Ionic said as he yawned awake.

The two fillies jumped off the bed and ran downstairs for breakfast, Ionic sat up in his bed and looked at his clock.

"5:00!" He yelled. "WHO GETS UP AT 5 IN THE MORNING?"

He slumped out of bed and dragged his hoofs downstairs to join the fillies.

"What do you guys want for breakfast?" He asked.

"Chocolate muffins!" Luna said.

"Yeah, you always make the best chocolate muffins." Celestia exclaimed.

Ionic levitated the ingredients onto the kitchen counter, smiled and said. "Muffins it is then."

After about 10 minutes of mixing, pouring, and baking. The muffins where finished.

"Mmmmmm, they look so yummy." Celestia said.

"Well you two dig in, I got to go and get the mail." Ionic said walking to the door.

He walked outside and found that his mailbox was empty.

"Great, he is late again." He said.

All of a sudden, a yellow pegasus with a grey mane was on a crash course right at Ionic.

"LOOK OUT!" He yelled.

But it was too late. The pony crashed right smack dab on Ionic. After awaking from the fateful crash, Ionic looked at the familiar, clumsy pony.

"You sure know how to make an entrance, Mr. Hooves."

The pony smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, sorry I'm late again, please don't report me."

"What are you saying? I would never do that to a friend."

"Thanks Ionic," Mr. Hooves pulled out two royal sealed envelopes. "Here is your mail."

"Thank you," Ionic said as he headed to the house. "And good luck with your newborn filly."

_I wonder what the royal council wants? _Ionic thought as he sat down at his desk opening the letter.

Dear Ionic Storm,

I hope that you haven't forgotten about the royal party at Canterlot castle today. It is imperative that you attend, seeing as the King and Queen are gone, you will need to attend to their royal business.

Sincerely,

The Royal Council.

"Oh, that reminds me," Ionic said. "I need to have Dagger foul sit the fillies."

He then went to the kitchen and saw the fillies had devoured all of the muffins.

"I'm so full." Luna said, rubbing her tummy.

"Me too." Celestia exclaimed.

"Hey, my little ponies," Ionic said. "I got to go to a party at the castle today, so I'm going to have Dagger foul sit you two."

"Awww, but we want to go too!" whined the fillies.

Ionic remembered the king and queen's promise that he would keep them away from the castle because of the danger, but it made Ionic wonder, _what danger could they be talking about?_ But in any case he made a promise, and he was going to keep it.

"I'm sorry girls, but I can't take you." He replied.

The two then pouted in their chair, crossing their hoofs.

"I will bring you two back some cupcakes, okay?" Ionic asked, walking out of the kitchen.

_It must feel pretty bad, not being able to go back to your own house. _Ionic thought as he prepared to teleport to Dagger's house.

He arrived at the front door of the cloud house. "Ugh, I hate teleporting." He said. "It makes me feel weird."

He rang the door bell until Grimmy came to answer.

"Hi Ionic." She said.

"Hello Grimmy, is Dagger home?" Ionic asked.

"Yeah, hold on one second." She ran to the upstairs to a bedroom door that was in the shape of a Dagger. "SILVER DAGGER, YOUR BOYFRIEND IS HERE!"

"Grimmy! Shut up!" She replied, coming out of the door, her face bright red.

"Hi Dagger, I just wanted to show you the way to the house where you will be foul sitting the two." Ionic said.

"Okay, lead the way." Dagger said.

The two flew down from the cloud and began walking to the house.

"I wanted to ask you," Ionic said. "Why do you cover up your wings?"

"Well," Dagger began with a sigh. "When I was a filly, I was abandon by my parents and left to fend for myself, I survived starvation by working in a food delivery surface where they fed me two meals a day. One day when I was on a delivery, a couple of boys came out of an alley and started teasing me about my alicorn look, they thought I was royalty and started beating on me, I fought back but there was too many of them. That when another alicorn filly came and stuck up for me, that's when they started beating on him. I got so angry I conjured up a spell of magical daggers to kill the boys, but they ran away at the sight of them. Two things happened after that, I got my cutie mark and I vowed not to show any pony my alicorn self again."

Ionic processed all this information and found a surprising fact in the story.

"I remember now! I was the pony that stuck up for you!" Ionic said in a surprise.

"Oh my…. You are the alicorn!"

"When I saw that happening to you, I just could leave you like that, I had to do something."

There was a silence all the way back to the house, neither could explain how they really felt about each other. Soon they got to the front door of the house and the silence was ceased.

"Hey, Ionic?" Dagger asked.

"Yeah, what is it?" He answered back.

"I just wanted to thank you for sticking up for me."

"Hey, don't worry about it that is what friends do."

"Truth be told," she said turning red. "I wanted to be more than just your friend."

Ionic face turned red, he knew what she was talking about, because he was thinking the same way. They stared into each other's eyes and leaned in closer to each other, and closer, and closer, until they found themselves lips locked in each other's.

A few minutes after they walked inside the house, faces red from the episode they had just had.

"Is it really that hot outside?" Celestia asked looking at their faces.

"Err, um, yeah it is really hot!" Ionic and Dagger said in unison.

"Anyway, I'm going to head to the castle," Ionic said walking to the door. "Be good for Dagger, ok girls?"

"Ok Ionic." They said.

"I will be back at midnight." Ionic said shutting the door behind him.

It was a long flight all the way from Ionic's house to the castle, but it didn't really bother him. But something was bothering Ionic, he felt like he had forgotten about something and couldn't remember what it was. He soon decided that it wasn't that important, continued to fly toward the castle. Soon he arrived at the front entrance, where a royal unicorn guard was standing at his post.

"Good evening royal adviser Ionic Storm." The guard said, opening the door with his horn.

"Good evening royal guard Nightshade." Ionic replied.

The guard's mane stuck up when he heard this. "Umm how did you know my name?"

"I take it upon myself to know everypony's name that works in the castle so that I can address them respectfully."

"But you don't have to do that."

"No, but I choose to, I care about everypony." As Ionic said this, he walked into the castle's front room.

"Oh, uh, thank you." Nightshade yelled back.

Ionic knew the castle interior like the back of his hoof, he knew where every secret room was, every hidden stair case, he even knew how to get to the top of the highest tower from the basement in ten seconds flat! So it was no trouble to find the ballroom. It wasn't a big party like the grand galloping gala, but it was still big enough to bring in the high-class ponies, and some familiar faces.

"Hi Ionic." Flux and Black Star said in unison.

"Oh hi guys, what you doing here?" Ionic replied.

"I forgot to tell you that we where catering for this party, but then again I was in a big hurry." Flux answered.

"Oh come on, we could have had enough time to tell him." Black star said.

"Do you even remember how long it took for us to make the _All Powerful Cupcake?_"

"I remember you fretting all over the place about nothing."

"I'll show you nothing!" Flux said raising her hoof.

"Oh yeah?" Black Star replied, getting in her face.

Just as it looked like they were about to kill each other, Camellia came in between them.

"Come on guys, this is supposed to be a party, not an all out brawl." She said pushing them away from each other. "Let's have some fun."

"I guess you are right." Flux said.

"Yeah fighting would get boring anyway." Black Star said.

"Whew, I thought I was going to need to fix the roof again." Ionic said wiping the sweat off his head. "Man I am thirsty, I'm going to get some lemonade, enjoy the party guys."

"Thanks, you too." The three said in unison.

Ionic walked over to a wooden stand with a banner that said, "Sour Patch lemonade."

"Hello royal advisor Ionic Storm," Lemon Squeeze said from behind the stand, sweating and bowing. "My most sincere apology for not addressing you as royalty before, please forgive me."

"Oh, uh, you don't have to address me like that," He said. "I'm just an advisor so you can just think of me as your friend."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, may I please have some of your lemonade?"

"Of course royal…..I mean friend." Lemon said as she poured the lemonade using her magic.

"Thank you." Ionic said levitating the cup to his mouth and taking a sip. "Mmmm, this is the most delicious lemonade I have ever tasted, I can see why you are always invited to these events."

"Oh thank you for your kind words." She replied.

"Well, I got to go and talk to the council, see you around Lemon." Ionic said walking off.

"Okay, bye Ionic."

Ionic headed for the head table in the ballroom, this was where the council always sits at to discuss matters in Equestria.

"Hello council members," Ionic said sitting down at the table. "So what are we disusing about today?"

"Well," A purple pony said with a high class accent. "Top Hat and I were discussing what we should have as a name for the new aerial acrobatics team of pegasi."

"Yes," Top Hat said. "I almost had a name but then I could stop thinking about this magnificent cupcake I had yesterday."

"Well, how about the umm, The Wonder Bolts." Ionic said.

"All in favor of the name say, I." A white unicorn stallion (The head of the council) said raising his hoof.

"I!" The whole council said raising their hoofs.

"That's why you are the royal advisor." The stallion said.

"It just popped into my head, hehe." Ionic said blushing.

"But now that you are here we can discuss an even more important matter," The stallion said. "The King and Queen."

"I told you before; I don't know where they went." Ionic said furious.

"No not that, their children."

"What are you saying?"

"We would like them to move back into the castle so that they can learn their royal duties for when they are of age."

Ionic looked at the stallion with fire in his eyes and stood up on the table.

"No! I am not going to let you take away the only freedom they have had in a long time, they need some friends, and instead they have been locked up in a castle since they were born."

"Ionic there isn't time for Celestia and Luna to make friends, they need to learn how to run a kingdom so that we can get back to business."

"You only care about going by the book, don't you? You have never stopped and thought about what they want. "

"Listen to me Ionic, going by the book is what has kept this kingdom going, not making friends!"

"Well maybe it should, I took them with me to the market and they made five friends right off the bat. That was the first time I had ever seen their eyes light up like that. And I'm not about to let you royal pains take that away from them!"

"I'm sorry Ionic but you have left me no choice, by order of the head of the council, I strip you of your title as royal advisor; thereby assigning me as there guardian."

"WHAT! You can't do that!"

"Failure to comply will result in banishing you from Canterlot, and you become violent we shall banish you to the moon."

Ionic stepped down from the table and walked away. He could not believe what he had just heard. _I'm sorry your majesties, I failed you. _He said to himself.

"More than you think, Ionic." A voice said in the ballroom.

The voice made everypony jump and shiver in fear, for the voice had a dark feel to it when it spoke.

"Who's there?" Ionic said.

Soon black smoke entered the room and floated onto the royal podium at the front of the ballroom, soon the body of a tall, red alicorn with a flaming skull for a cutie mark materialized onto the podium.

"Good evening my soon to be believers of chaos and disharmony," The alicorn said looking around the room. "My name is Mephesto and I….."

"Mephesto? What kind of name is that? Ha, it sounds like some kind of spice, Mmmm spicy." Black Star said falling on the ground laughing.

"Laugh while you can Black Star, but soon you and all of Equestria will be obliterated!"

"What?" Ionic yelled out. "Why?"

"That is for me to know and you to find out," Mephesto said. "But I will give you a hint; you have said your last goodnight to the princesses, Mwhahahaha."

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Ionic said as he flew into a charge at Mephesto, but ran smack dab into the wall behind Mephesto. "What? A hologram?"

"You didn't actually think I was going to come to the castle, did you?" He said with a smirk. "Now everypony let this be you warning, an apocalypse is coming and there is nothing you can do to stop it!" Then he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Oh no," Ionic said as he flew out the window. "Celestia, Luna I'm coming!"

As soon as he got inside his house, he saw bookshelves broken, dishes shattered, and furniture torn to bits.

"Celestia! Luna! Dagger! Where are you?" He yelled through the house.

In the darkness he heard a faint moan in the corner. He walked over to the sound and illuminated his horn to see who it was. I was Silver Dagger, bloody and beat-up.

"Ionic," She said hoarsely. "I-I'm sorry." Then she fainted.

Ionic sat there in his house right next to Dagger and cried. He had not only failed the King and Queen but also himself.


End file.
